warhammer40kfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:NoFuryLikeMine
Hi, welcome to Warhammer 40,000 Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Iron Fangs page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Dark Seer (Talk) 12:25, 27 August 2009 Community Writers Please visit this topic on the subject of our future fanon legions. KuHB1aM 01:25, 28 August 2009 (UTC) http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Forum:Fanon_Community_Legions War Stories Added to Category:Battles and Category:History. //--''Run4My Talk'' 15:47, September 28, 2009 (UTC) Quotes hi, I just wanted to say that I really like your quote on the Chaos Space Marines Quotes page. Fanfiction e-magazine I'm thinking about starting a fanfiction magazine; if I ever get it off the ground, would you be interested in contributing or subscribing? It being fan fiction, I couldn't charge or pay you anything. Azeroth's ajustment please note, it is not heading in the way warhammer 40k is atm because the Argent vanguard have been sent back in time to change the future. --Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 15:56, October 8, 2009 (UTC) No. Just no. I'm putting the foot down and shooting that out of the sky. No time travel. Especially not with the Space Marines and their reverence of the past. Not until you've fixed the Argent Vanguard. Then we can discuss this time travel idea. //--''Run4My Talk'' 16:03, October 8, 2009 (UTC) Re: magazine I'm gonna try to put out an issue on the 15th; to subscribe and/or contribute, please send me an e-mail at fanficmag@gmail.com--Jochannon 17:39, October 8, 2009 (UTC) Azeroth actually, run4 said i needed to fill it in or it gets deleted, and i didnt just delets your earlier message, i made a note at the top of the talk page. --Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 23:02, October 8, 2009 (UTC) well reading the timeline in the rulebook, and i agree it should stop at the start of M42, the chaotic future sounds quite possible to, well.... EVERYONE i know. --Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 23:11, October 8, 2009 (UTC) actually, time in the warp does flow in reverse in some places, that is a fact.--Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 23:23, October 8, 2009 (UTC) and please, don't make stupid comments, what on earth would be worse than the tyranids destroying the galaxy?!--Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 23:25, October 8, 2009 (UTC) TO HELL the lexicanium, read the bloody 40k rule book. it CLEARLY says that imperial ships have traveled back in time using the warp. --Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 23:34, October 8, 2009 (UTC) and i quote "an astartes would not risk destroying their history and heratage by traveling back in time" --Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 23:39, October 8, 2009 (UTC) one note, i pay more attention of warhammer than i do wow right now. halo too, i'm saving the halo-fest for when i get odst.--Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 23:45, October 8, 2009 (UTC) And i was right about ships having traveled bck in time using the warp. IF you have the 40k rulebook i'll tell you the page so you can see for yourself. --Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 23:47, October 8, 2009 (UTC) :And he'll read it and see that it was totally random that that sort of thing happened and that the Imperium can't harness the Warp's time-dilating abilities. Bolshack, stop selectively choosing what parts of something to use. Read the entire piece of colour text, instead of skim reading and cherry picking what suits you and expecting to get away with it. //--''Run4My Talk'' 05:48, October 9, 2009 (UTC) Amen brother --[http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:NoFuryLikeMine'War within, War without, War unending'] 12:00, October 9, 2009 (UTC) thank you, now i got some decent shit to put down, oh, and the Azeroth page is cannon-friendly now, just need to finish adding little bits to it.--Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 02:18, October 14, 2009 (UTC) Yeah i saw it, I have to say well done, its much better --[http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:NoFuryLikeMine'War within, War without, War unending'] 02:19, October 14, 2009 (UTC) Argent vanguard page is canon friendly too, apparantly. no clue wether or not anyones checked the LRV M23 page this week month. It's only the harvest page that the admins have any trouble about.--Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 23:51, October 23, 2009 (UTC) Razorbeak Gunship's finished, feel free to take a look.--Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 14:09, October 24, 2009 (UTC) Re:Question I would assume that the wikias are having trouble. I myself have been repeatedly locked out of wikis today, and I am still not sure why. Additionally, everything seems to be running a lot less slower then it should. Out of personal experience, trying to re-upload the same picture multiple times will get it to work eventually, even if it does not work the first few times. If it uploads multiple images, then it is no hassle at all to delete them. Try to fiddle around for a bit if you must, sorry if I can not help more than that. Take risks with the software, because no damage done is permanent. People and their modified gear Check out Forum:OMG Technology when you get the chance. //--''Run4My Talk'' 16:06, October 29, 2009 (UTC) Re:Map What did you use to make the map? Because as of yet it is highly unlikely I will need it, but I am still interested for making one in the event I need one for the ravaged role plays. In any case, was there an internet program or did you make it in photoshop ect? Thanks in advance, when i said map, i was thinking of something a little bit "bigger"--Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 14:10, November 3, 2009 (UTC) and WHY THE FUK is it that every time i come up with an idea for the wiki, someone else starts it and i get a ton of crap for it.--Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 15:31, November 3, 2009 (UTC) :Because your behaviour makes it easier to side against you than with you. //--''Run4My Talk'' 18:24, November 3, 2009 (UTC) that doesnt explain why someone starts my idea, and that map looks a tad small.--Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 18:34, November 3, 2009 (UTC) :Ever consider that they might have come up with it all by themselves? People are capable of coming up with things on their own. //--''Run4My Talk'' 18:36, November 3, 2009 (UTC) aww come on, nofury even said it was my idea, and i quote "Hey, Bolshack had a pretty good Idea with the Fanon Map ".--Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 18:39, November 3, 2009 (UTC) so yes run4, i agree, people, even me ARE capable of comming up with things on their own, instead of using a lexicanum picture.... ¬.¬ --Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 18:45, November 3, 2009 (UTC) :So we go for whichever one gives the better result. //--''Run4My Talk'' 18:54, November 3, 2009 (UTC) in my opinion, and i say this now, if it's simple, it doesn't really show any skill...--Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 18:56, November 3, 2009 (UTC) i'm not saying that nofury doesn't have any skill, its just using a program that lexicanum showed isnt a good way to show that skill.--Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 19:07, November 3, 2009 (UTC) on my one however, which i'm doing on paint, is going quite well, and i did a really good eye of terror, alought it does look slightly like a hand..--Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 19:14, November 3, 2009 (UTC) Why no fury, why? your ment to be one of the good guys! *yells as chaos dogs laugh at him*--Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 22:33, November 3, 2009 (UTC) Trust me on this Bolshack, ive been playing with this idea for a while, was only putting my Chapters and groups in it but thought it might be better to expand to everyone on the site, not to mention I gave due credit to you for giving me the idea. I can make the Image much Larger without any problems, the smaller one is so people can simply place their co-ords while seeing the whole map. This what you have done here is considered Flaming me, I direct violation of the rules, trying to get me to bite back, I leave it to Admins to deal with --[http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:NoFuryLikeMine'War within, War without, War unending'] 00:19, November 4, 2009 (UTC) I was just slightly complaining because i had already started the, actually really detailed map, i don't see how that could be considered flaming...--Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 00:35, November 4, 2009 (UTC) Read over not only the posts on my talk page but also the posts on everyone elses that refers to me. eg. "when i said map, i was thinking of something a little bit bigger", going around and posting on peoples pages like that IS Flaming --[http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:NoFuryLikeMine'War within, War without, War unending'] 00:38, November 4, 2009 (UTC) The "heated" or hopefully not, map discussion right, fair enough, moving swiftly on, i don't intend to go nuts with my map, i just would like it detailed as possible.--Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 00:56, November 4, 2009 (UTC) which is fair enough, anyway in case you never noticed by the posts i sent everyone, mine will be Chapter Planets and Recruitment Worlds, specifically Space Marines. If you are choosing to do a combined one then do so but mine will be seperate ones for each race --[http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:NoFuryLikeMine'War within, War without, War unending'] 01:04, November 4, 2009 (UTC) then if yours is for space marine only and mine is for everyone and everything, shouldn't we be able to put them both on the same page, thereby noone needs to vote and we both go home happy?--Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 01:09, November 4, 2009 (UTC) no I dont mind if it goes to a vote, you can do your combined one that will most likely be cluttered, like I just said I will be doing seperate ones for each race. The one I was referring to on everyones talk pages was Chapters and Recruitment Worlds but there will be more --[http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:NoFuryLikeMine'War within, War without, War unending'] 01:11, November 4, 2009 (UTC) right... well if they both go up there, i would prefer it, that way we can compare maps without having to go on different pages, and if you miss something, you can check on my map and vice-versa.--Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 01:14, November 4, 2009 (UTC) or we could work it out, you know, my stuff goes on your maps and vice-versa--Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 01:24, November 4, 2009 (UTC) We could but I would prefer the direct involvement of the Authors in the maps --[http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:NoFuryLikeMine'War within, War without, War unending'] 01:26, November 4, 2009 (UTC) what do you mean by that?--Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 01:27, November 4, 2009 (UTC) Im not going to simply swap info with you and cut out the authors of the articles, this will go to a democratic vote and whether i win or lose it doesnt matter, its what is best for this wiki that matters --[http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:NoFuryLikeMine'War within, War without, War unending'] 01:32, November 4, 2009 (UTC) i'm not entirely sure what you mean, but fine.--Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 01:35, November 4, 2009 (UTC) RE: Map co-ordinates The Black Hornets are at N-14. --Jochannon 10:27, November 4, 2009 (UTC) Steel fists homeworld is on G-14 with recruitment planets on H-12 and G-11,1st klien mechanised have garison worlds on W-9 and W-12Vegas adict 17:04, November 4, 2009 (UTC) If my studying of the map was correct, Bespin Sector and the Golden Legion (along with most of it's recruitment worlds) are located at R-17, one block diagonally down to the left of the Blood Templar's southernmost recruitment world. KuHB1aM 00:41, November 5, 2009 (UTC) I wish vegas would wait untill our map designs are complete to a reasonable level.--Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 20:12, November 6, 2009 (UTC) It doesnt matter. the basic ideas are down there, not to hard for people to figure out which direction theyre going, this way at least if people want to see improvements they can let us know before the prjects go too in-depth --[http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:NoFuryLikeMine'War within, War without, War unending'] 20:29, November 6, 2009 (UTC) fair enough, what do you think of mine so far?--Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 20:31, November 6, 2009 (UTC) it looks ok, prob a bit bright for my liking (I dont like making maps too bright that way the markers are easier to see but thats my style) but not bad --[http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:NoFuryLikeMine'War within, War without, War unending'] 20:35, November 6, 2009 (UTC) Like the way i've started putting Chapter fleets on it too?--Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 20:37, November 6, 2009 (UTC) hmmm, placing Chapter Fleets is tricky. Considering fleets are always on the move, each time the storyline is changed the fleet positioning would as well. Then take my Templars for example. They have 3 to 5 crusades operating at a time. Thats 5 sets of fleets that then splinter out at points, would be hard to map and would take up a lot of room --[http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:NoFuryLikeMine'War within, War without, War unending'] 20:52, November 6, 2009 (UTC) well go back on the map forum and look for the dark-ish red line, when placing fleets i checked the space marine codex for ideas--Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 20:57, November 6, 2009 (UTC) I saw it, still it will be hard... wait until you are trying to map several and you have lines overlapping lines... it will look cluttered and hard to read, you will understand when you try to do it. When i get home from work later ill do a mock up of my fleet paths on your map to show you --[http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:NoFuryLikeMine'War within, War without, War unending'] 21:14, November 6, 2009 (UTC) alright, you can, i dont even want the voting to be done yet anyway.--Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 21:18, November 6, 2009 (UTC) loyalist the wild scythes is a loyalist chapter. i would know i created them and i have almost 70 at my house. magazine and editorship Are you still interested in a job with the e-magazine? I use the word 'job' very loosely, since I couldn't afford to pay you a red cent. --Jochannon 12:17, November 11, 2009 (UTC) I can assist to an extent, im at work 6 days a week but when im not id be glad to assist --[http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:NoFuryLikeMine'War within, War without, War unending'] 12:32, November 11, 2009 (UTC) loyalist I already have, i have 60+ of them at my house, Captain hansen actually exists he has a jump pack a lightning claw and a combimelta. I have a rhino that says f**k you on the right side, they are a loyalist chapter and fight for the emperor. Their just pissed off. manwithmarines loyalist I don't believe that my chapter doesn't belong in fanon. and i'm not lying. manwithmarines i'm sorry i am sorry I told you the same thing many times, I have minor short term memory loss, manwithmarines The Survivors KuHB1aM has expressed doubts to the canonicity of some of what I wrote in the Survivors, and specifically mentioned the Dusk Raders; could you look at the Survivors, and tell me anything you see that doesn't fit?--Jochannon 08:19, November 24, 2009 (UTC) *facepalms at self* //--''Run4My Talk'' 13:06, December 19, 2009 (UTC) Haha na it was good, its at least a reminder ive gotta go through and do that with all my articles, most of em dont use the Quote template --[http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:NoFuryLikeMine'War within, War without, War unending'] 13:07, December 19, 2009 (UTC) :Wahey, Run do good! //--''Run4My Talk'' 13:49, December 19, 2009 (UTC) Re:Message Yeah NoFury, I did thanks. Seems I got confused about thinking they were too articles, one was just an unneeded redirect. I think I clicked the wrong link initially. In any case, thanks for the help on the site. Thanks to me, yours, and Vegas' combined efforts we are making much faster progress than I expected. Thanks again for the help!